What Could Have Been
by Nayhleii
Summary: In Brief: When Petunia died, Harry was sent to the adoption agency. There he was adopted by a Bulgarian couple and sent to Durmstrang. Now in his sixth year, Hermione shows up to teach him Occlumency. H HR SHIPPING SUMMARY INSIDE
1. A new Beggining

Author's Note: This is for everyone who didn't like the seriousness in my last Harry Potter Fic. Here is some Fluff for you to munch on between my serious chappies.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry, Durmstrang, and the Setting are J.K Rowling. The Demi Plot is mine. So are the New charas that you don't see in the HP books.  
  
Point of View: This is written from Harry's POV.  
  
About: Taking into consideration that making an original plotline on this site is excruciatingly difficult, I tried my best to make a fluffy, AND funny plotline, but all of this comes in later. Thus I leave this story to your verdict. Lets say for a moment that Petunia was in a train crash and died instantly. Vernon blamed Harry for it. Harry was sent to the adoption agency, at the age of nine. He was adopted by an elderly couple who lived in Bulgaria. After moving to Bulgaria you find out your new parents are a Wizard and a Witch and they adopted you because you are a world famous wizard as well. You receive two acceptance letters in the mail. One for Hogwarts, which is back in Scotland, and one for Durmstrang. Durmstrang is closer. Whoosh off you go, the famous Harry Potter to a Bulgarian School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore has a dream, Voldemort in invading Harry's mind, so he sends his best Occlumency student over to Durmstrang to tutor Harry. Hermione Granger travels to Bulgaria to meet he famous Potter and things start going amazingly different from what she had planned.  
  
Please keep in mind that Harry didn't grow up with the Dursley's so he is a different person than he originally was.  
  
Things you should know: This is set in Harry's sixth year. Not much needed to know about his past years for you to follow the plot. Please read and review. H/Hr shipping.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Harry settled back into the worn velvet seat of his Sixth Year Prefect booth. His eyes were closed and he was swaying rhymically as the ship cast off from the station and sank into the depths of the ocean. He felt the shudder of the hull scraping against the sea floor as they pulled out of the shallow water.  
  
'This is the major perk of being a sixth year prefect' Harry though, sighing as he relaxed into his comfortable position on the bench, 'You don't need to operate down below.'  
  
Harry Potter was six feet two inches, on the dot. He had short, shaggy black hair that hung in his eyes and covered the tanned lightning bolt scar that zigzagged down the center of his forehead. He had piercing green eyes that were framed by long eyelashes. Pale skin, and a hefty build from all of his years as a seeker on the Liondragon Quidditch Team made Harry the cause of many swooning hearts and fluttering eyelashes. Not only his looks, but his natural friendly charismatic personality helped break those hearts.  
  
Harry was looking forward to this year for several reasons. He was a prefect, thus has power over all of the other students in the school. Not that he was obsessed with power or anything. He was captain of the Liondragon Quidditch team this year, and was hopeful for domination over the other three houses teams. And last, but not least, which ever team won the Quidditch Trophy this year would be taking a trip to Hogwarts, a school in Scotland, for an inter school Quidditch game. Harry had always been curious about the school his father had gone to. He kept in touch with the headmaster, Dumbledore, and regarded him as a trusted friend and giver of wise advise.  
  
"Potter, you Sloth, Get up!" Harry moaned as his group of friends barged in on his pleasant nap. "Up. Up. Up." Someone clapped.  
  
Harry rolled over and blinked up at his friends. A few years back, Harry had begun sending letters to his godfather, through Dumbledore. It had been Sirius' idea to start a new gang. Harry's group of friends called themselves 'The Marauders' after Harry's dad's infamous mischievous group years ago. Slowly Harry had discovered things about his past that he never dreamed were possible. Only this year he found out that he had disengaged a serious prophecy by not attending Hogwarts. Not only that, but Voldemort, the dark lord who wants Harry dead, still thought Harry went to Hogwarts. Which was good for the safety of the Famous Young Wizard.  
  
"Arg!" Harry grunted as he sat up, moving over so that his friends could slide into his booth as well.  
  
The Marauders consisted of five friends. Harry Potter, the ringleader one might say, who was taller than all the rest and all around bigger. He had a talent for pulling off some of the most legendary stunts and practical jokes at Durmstrang. One of his stunts was becoming unregistered Animagus, just like his dad. Harry could transform into a large, powerful panther anytime he so chose. But he only did so at night, so that he could enjoy the freedom of his wildcat form. Harry had tons of friends. He also hate tons of enemies. An entire house of the actually. Since he had been sorted by the Sorting Statue into Liondragon, the entire of the Quintaped house had a personal vendetta against Harry and the rest of his friends.  
  
Sean O'Malley was Harry's best friend. He was about as Irish as one can get without the accent. His dubbed nickname was "Irish" Because of his heritage, as well as his Animagus form: Irish Wolfhound. He was hilarious. Tall, though not as tall as Harry, and a real laugh made this red headed, freckle-less wizard a target for many girlish giggles late at night. He was also quite a sight. Muscled from years on Harry's Quidditch team as a beater gave Sean a lean, windswept look. This was the type of guy who could make a joke of nearly anything. He was hardly ever serious, in fact, when he was serious, people around him usually thought he was making a joke of being serious. Either way, he was the brawn in their quartet of Marauders. The pranks were usually his idea.  
  
With the action, and the creativity covered, Leon Patil was the brains. It was his stealthy way of thinking and evasive personality that made the group go places. Though you could never tell from his personality. Leon was brought up with a pair of smotheringly ditzy sisters. His triplets. At the age of eleven, he begged to be sent to a different school than Parvati and Padma. As much as he pretended not the be related to them, Leon looked identical to his sisters, only more masculine (Thank god.) He had Short with sandy, honey blond hair and heart stopping blue eyes, which gave him all of the characteristics of a fox: His Animagus form. He was short and stocky, but also a Quidditch player, which let him do well with the ladies. He was an amazingly volatile keeper. Also on Harry's team. Being only Five feet eight inches was hard for a sixteen year old guy, but his loud personality made up for it. He was quick to anger, and slow to cool. Luckily Harry and Sean were around to keep him on a leash.most of the time. He had been suspended a number of times for fighting, with and without his wand. He had a reputation for biting off more than he could chew, then swallowing it whole. He was a tough fight. He was that small dog that kicked the big dogs ass because the fight meant more to him. Ever time Leon fought, he proved him self just as able as his bigger friends. Though he would never admit it, he always felt like he was living in their shadows, which, scientifically speaking, and according to the alignment of the sun during Quidditch practice, He was.  
  
Mercy was a short, spunky, outgoing sixteen year old youth. She was very short. Only five feet and one inch. But no one ever noticed. She was flirts with everyone like there is no tomorrow, and she is deadly with a quaffle. Shoulder length, straight brown hair, a nose sprinkled with freckles, a curvaceous body at a young age and friendly, catlike brown eyes had prepared Mercy for a life of teasing and comments, both of which she took with a laugh. She relished the power she held over men. People sometimes, tentively asked her if she was a Veela, to which she usually replied something along the lines of "You think I look like a vicious chicken hermaphrodite that can turn men into slobbering drunk by singing? Cool. Ha Ha Ha No." Mercy was thin and muscled, her muscles were shaped in an utmost appealing way from her long hours of Pilates and Yoga. Her favourite pastime was hooking young men's heart, taking a bite and throwing them back. Despite her cat-like personality, that eventful night were the spell and potion had been cast and drunk, Mercy chose to be a Peregrin falcon.  
  
Last, but not least was Jake Standard. He was medium height, medium build, medium brown hair, hazel-brown eyes and small pert nose. Cute was more of a word you could use to describe him. He was too shy to hook up with many girls, but he held a few decent lengthed conversation with some of the. Jake was the voice of reason in the Marauders. He didn't play Quidditch, and did well in school. He was a prefect with Harry. He was a man of few words, in public, but only the marauders knew just how much of a funny guy Jake could be when they were away from the peering eyes of the rest of the school. Jake had always had a talent for magic. All types. It was him who did the big spells, or supplied the information for the Marauders next outstanding prank. It was Jake who conjured the spell and made the potion for the Animagus Transformation. For his joining he had chosen to be a Panda Bear. He was the one who kept his friends in line. If it weren't for Jake, none of the Marauders would ever do their homework. When their wonky plans went awry, as they often did, and they ended up in Headmaster Tonks office, it was Jake who on-the-spot invented a good cover story for how they hadn't meant to hex the toilet into cursing at who ever sat on him, or how flooding the downstairs with some odd, reproducing form of green goo was a mistake.  
  
Tonks. Tonks was the headmaster at their school. Luckily they had Proffessor McDermott around to keep an eye on them, because Tonks was usually away doing Auror things. She was a famous Auror. And she could also change her appearance at will. Which was pretty cool.  
  
Somehow, Sean had produced butterbeer cans, and was dishing them out. Cracking his open, he brought it high in the air.  
  
"Gentlemen." He began, glancing at Mercy, he hastily added "Ladies." He nodded to each of them. "Welcome back to our sixth year. This shall be the year the fiery chasms of Hell turn into the ultimate godly ness. We are off to Hogwarts. Ladies and Gentlemen. To a year of Friendship." Realising how gay that sounded to the other guys at the table, he quickly added "Winning and Partying." Before knocking back his can of Butterbeer in a few swigs.  
  
"Don't worry Jake we'll sneak you in some how." Sean added as an after thought to his toast.  
  
"Well. Here it is. To the Sixth year of Quidditch. And survival. Good luck on your NEWTS." Mercy added, taking her own sip.  
  
Harry nodded, and chugged back his can, following Sean's suite. "Shall we never be seated again in this booth without having beaten Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry at Quidditch."  
  
"Those Bastards. They wont beat us." Leon added, enthusiastically. obviously thinking about his sisters, who he had learned were Chasers on the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams.  
  
"Cheerio Mates." Jake said, sipping at his butterbeer like Mercy.  
  
The boat docked in few short minutes, and the Marauders piled out of their second floor compartment and headed down to the deck to round up the first years.  
  
"First years!" Harry called, waving the group of terrified looking young eleven year olds over to a small train. "Two to a cart, cover your ears, the horn is loud." Harry said, stepping onto a cart next to Jake and waving goodbye to his friends as the train started up.  
  
The doors of the great Hall were swung open to reveal four donut shaped tables with chairs on the inside and out. Flags representing each of the four houses hung from nothing above each table. Harry sighed, the feeling of returning home after an extended vacation setting in. He bustled the first years up to a stage at the front of the hall, directly before the risen table and chairs of the teachers.  
  
Once they were lined up, before the Sorting Statue, Harry trotted over to his friends and flopped into the table between Sean and Leon; across from Jake and Mercy. He glanced longingly up at the feast hovering a few meters above their table. His mouth was watering as the scent of roast beef wafted down to his nose.  
  
"Welcome to the." Tonks trailed off, her voice magnified throughout the auditorium. "Hundred-n-sumfing-or-rather" She mumbled "Year of Durmstrang School. Welcome first years." She had collected herself and was greeting each table by name. "Liondragons, Quintapeds, Puffskiens and Sphinxes Welcome back. Will the Prefects for each house come forth before the Sorting begins?" She called.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at Jake and rose, casting one last longing glance back at the food.  
  
"Harry Potter." He called as he sat cross legged on the supplied pillows beside the line of first years. He was to supervise the sorting he assumed.  
  
"Jake Standard." Jake muttered, just loud enough for the teacher to hear and mark his name down. He took a seat next to Harry and slumped down. He was obviously thinking about the food he was so far from at the moment.  
  
Slowly the first years were sorted, one by one, till the last girl was called. She looked a little old to be a first year.  
  
"Hermione Granger." Tonks called, looking from her list to the girl who stood before the statue.  
  
The statue placed one hand on Hermione's shoulder and the other on her head.  
  
"You are a Sixth year student at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry." It said it it's monotonous metallic voice.  
  
"I know." Hermione replied. Her voice was friendly and calm, as if she enrolled in two school every year. "I wish to study here at Durmstrang this year. I was sent by Dumbledore to Mentor Harry Potter in something quite private."  
  
Harry blushed as the entire hall held its breath, and Hermione's lips kept moving, but not sound came out. She seemed to be holding a silent conversation with the Sorting Statue.  
  
Finally it seemed to come to a decision. It dropped its hands from her and turned to the teachers and yelled "LIONDRAGON" At the top of it's lungs. Hermione looking quite pleased with herself, and ever turned a delicate shade a pink. 


	2. Bout of Quips

Sorry if the insults offended anyone, but It is the nature of most ignorant teenage guys. No that they are ignorant. I personally don't have anything against Homosexuals. I say, Love is love, Who cares who it's for? The world needs more of it anyway.  
  
Read and Review people...I need commentary!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
After Dinner Harry led the new Liondragon first years up a ladder and through a trap door to the 'attic' of the school, sort of. It was in the highest, southern tower. He had them place each of their hands on a large brick that jutted out from the wall. It was the type of things that one wouldn't really notice unless it was pointed out. They each received a small zap, because their hand print wasn't recognized. Harry quickly recited the charm known only to the prefects and programmed their names into the brick.  
  
After everyone was done, Harry tapped the rock twice with his palm and the wall slide soundlessly open before him. A wave a heat from the roaring fire washed over Harry, making him realise just how tired he was. Sean, doing Harry a favour set the new kids up in the dorm for the first year boys, then the girls.  
  
Mercy waved goodbye, then followed Kate, Sean's sister, younger by a year into the girls dorm. Kate was un officially part of the Marauders. Sean's mum would kill him if he knew that Sean got Kate into any trouble at all, so Kate hung with them and pulled pranks with them, but never actually was named part of their group. She wasn't an Animagus either.  
  
Harry flopped onto his four poster bed and drew the curtains wide, so he could see everyone. He propped himself up on his pillows at Jake shut the door. Everyone crawled into their beds, no one said it, but everyone was glad to be home, and happy to be in the sixth year of their schooling.  
  
"Damn these beds are comfortable."  
  
"Comfortable for a little something special." Sean said, thrusting his hips in the air from his position, lying on his back on his bed, he spanked his own rear.  
  
"Not that you'd know, eh? Buddy?" Leon asked, peering at Sean, the successful smile of someone's who just one a point in the bout of quips plastered on his lips.  
  
"Oh But I Would. And not with Men." Sean shot back, licking a finger and pressing against his chest "Tssssss" He said, sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth.  
  
"That would hurt!" Harry muttered, shaking his head, grinning and crawling under his blankets.  
  
"I'm going to kill you." Leon said, calmly, three seconds exactly before launching himself onto Sean's bed.  
  
"Your Gay!" Sean screamed, laughing, as he wrestled his miniature, but ripped friend off of his bed. Both teen were rolling on the floor in plaid boxers, coincidentally identical ones, throwing punches from ever angle, which were mostly awkward due to beds and trunks and what not.  
  
"Aww look! They bought their undergarments together!" Harry said, his voice lisped, happy to have some quip to add to the battle.  
  
Sean and Leon both froze, blinking at Harry. They turned to look at each other as if in slow motion, then back at Harry. With one ferocious yell, they both launched themselves at him. He didn't stand a chance. He was ripped from his bed and pinned to the floor. Grunting from several well distributed punches Harry recovered and retaliated. He kicked up with his knees and caught Leon between the legs.  
  
Leon let out a squeal and double over clutching his groin. "How could you?" He squeaked as Harry and Sean burst out laughing and pointing.  
  
"It's not as if that could have hurt much." Jake pointed out, comfortably seated in his bed, the only one not stripped of his dignity. "You need balls to be sacked." He reminded Leon, nodding wisely, and triumphantly chewing his lip, glad to have his bite.  
  
Leon's face went bright red, and he started fuming. Honestly, Harry though he must be burning from the inside out. "Yeah.well.You screw your mom." He said as a desperate attempt, to redeem himself from the painful insult of before. He stood up and limped exaggeratedly over to his bed.  
  
"Oooh Burn." Sean said Sarcastically as he detangled himself from Harry and clambered back into his bed, and tucked himself in comfortably.  
  
Leon shot Sean a look that would kill. Jake caught the ending of the glare and nearly crippled himself laughing, still in his toastie warm bed. Harry's chest hurt from laughing, and fighting off his two friends. Damn they were strong.  
  
As Harry drifted off to sleep he remembered the New Girl. He would make a point of running into her tomorrow. Maybe she'd be cool.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Hermione packed her stuff into the supplied trunk and pressed it down, trying to keep her robes from creasing. She glanced up as two of the girls who shared her room entered. The short blonde one fell onto her bed and nestled under the covers without changing from her black school robes. The other girl caught Hermione's attention. She was medium build, she had Short, spiky flaming red hair, which reminded Hermione painfully of her long distance friend Ginny Weasley, and blue eyes. Her face had no freckles, but they wouldn't have looked out of place if they had. The most eye catching thing about the girl was her body. She was exactly what every man in the world wanted in his bed tonight. Hermione could tell from her posture that she slouched to hide it, but the girl was well endowed. A pang of envy washed over Hermione, but ebbed as the girl smiled at her. Hermione was so jealous of anyone who was better endowed than she.  
  
Her own breasts remained relatively small, and her eyes were a dull brown. She detested her hair, but had learned a few charms to help tame the locks. So instead of yield shaped frizz, she had relatively calm extremely bouncy curls. She wasn't skinny, nor fat. She didn't have hips, but she did have long legs. No one bothered to look at them because she was too smart to have a nice body. Apparently.  
  
Tucking herself into her bed, red flannel pyjamas making her feel plenty more comfortable, Hermione nestled into the pillows as the lights were flicked off.  
  
"So. Ladies." A voice drifted through the dark. She heard a few giggles.  
  
"Hey, Who's the new girl?" Another voice asked.  
  
"Hermione Granger." Hermione supplied, sitting up.  
  
"Oh. I'm Kate." She said.  
  
Hermione couldn't see her in the dark. "The one with red hair, or blond hair?" She asked. Trying to remember the other girls hair colours.  
  
"Red." Kate said. "Oooh." She said suddenly. "You cat?" She called, as the sound of purring picked up.  
  
"Yep, Crookshanks." Hermione said proudly. These girls weren't so bad. Not nearly as bad as Parvati and Lavender, who were both intolerably uppity.  
  
"Hello?! Forgotten about me have we? I'm the blond." Mercy said sounding falsely angry. She emphasized 'The Blond.' Sounding offended. Kate laughed at her.  
  
"It's not as if it's hard to do." She claimed, " You just not that important."  
  
"Ha. Ha." Mercy replied, climbing out of her bed. She creeped across the floor and tucked herself into the foot of Hermione's bed. "Better for Chatting." She explained, as Kate joined them beneath Hermione's blankets.  
  
"Jesus!" Mercy Shriek. "Kate? What? Have you been in a freezer for three weeks or something??? Your feet are like the cold clammy monkey feet of DEATH!!!"  
  
Hermione laughed out right as Kate curled up around her toes. "Leemeelone." She mumbled, caressing her feet, giggling.  
  
"So. Kate, did anything happen 'tween you and Harry over the summer?" Mercy poked, ignoring Kate's previous comment. "I heard he stayed with you and Sean for two weeks." She rocked back and forth, crossing her legs. "Do you even still fancy him?" She asked.  
  
Hermione couldn't tell through the dark, but she got the distinct feeling that Kate did indeed still fancy Harry, and that she was blushing at the mo.  
  
"Naw.Nothing Happened. Harry told me that Sean warned him that if he ever touched me, Sean would kill him."  
  
Mercy pointed at Kate, and laughed obnoxiously. "I told you he was out of your league."  
  
There was a sudden silence and they both turned to Hermione.  
  
"Umm.Yes?" She asked, shuffling about beneath the blanket to find a comfortable position.  
  
"Do you fancy anyone back home?" Kate asked, obviously glad to have the topic of conversation off of her.  
  
"Actually I did fancy a certain someone, but things fell through. Anyway. I'm going to stay here until Harry Potter gets this Occlumency thing down pat." Hermione excused the tender moment in her life with a flip of the hand.  
  
".Does Mr. Not-So-Wonderful have a name?" Mercy asked, knocking Hermione's shoulders with her own, in what she no doubt thought was a convincing nudge.  
  
"Seamus. Seamus Finnigan." Hermione said un emotionally. "But. well.He's dead."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAH so that's what becomes of the guys you don't like???" Mercy said unfeelingly.  
  
"Aww, Shut Up Merse!" Kate said, looking at Hermione tentively.  
  
Slowly they drifted off, one by one in Hermione's bed as the silence grew bigger. Hermione felt a tear drop down her cheek. She missed Seamus. It was all her fault.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Real Bad

I must say. Harry is terrible at flirting. Even though his past is different.  
  
Sorry it's short.  
  
Read and Review. H / Hr Shipping.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Harry woke up eagle spread across his bed. His looked around groggily. He felt so much more relaxed at School than at home. Don't get the wrong impression, Mum and Dad (Mrs and Mr. Dimtrov) were great, all Harry ever wanted, aside from his real parents, but at school the atmosphere was just so much more relaxed. He rolled out of bed and pulled on his school robe on over his boxers and headed out the door. Slowly all his friends were rising. Harry's stomach was gnawing for food.  
  
Harry grabbed his glasses as he descended the stairs, rubbing his eyes sleepily and flattening his sleep rumpled hair. He stopped walking as he caught sight of the New Girl. He brushed his hair to the side, to no avail, it just hung in his eyes more. Sighing resignedly, Harry shook his head, letting his hair fall back into place. He casually hopped over the last two steps and sidled into the Liondragon Den.  
  
"Hey there." He said, raising one eyebrow and checking Hermione out, obviously.  
  
"Hey.My face is here." Hermione said, pointing to her eyes. Harry grinned.  
  
"So.you're my tutor. This means I get long sessions, late at night and all by myself? Right" Harry asked, blinking lazily at her, leaning against the back of a chair facing the fire.  
  
He could see snow falling through the window above the fireplace.  
  
"Actually, Mr. Potter, it means I get to teach you. In a classroom. In the middle of the day. And exert my power over you. I have Tonks' permission." She replied cooling, thinking to chill his active hormones.  
  
"Don't exert too much power on me, M'kay baby? I might come early." He said, running his tongue over his top lip seductively.  
  
"Hahahahahaha," Hermione laughed sarcastically, not loosing face at all, "Mr. Potter, do woman actually respond to the way you pull them?" She asked, almost sincerely.  
  
"Whoa. Look out Harry, this cat's got teeth." Sean said from the stair case, flanked by Jake and Leon.  
  
Harry shot Sean a look to kill as he stepped away from Hermione, temporarily disengaging himself from verbal battle.  
  
"I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff." Leon said, jumping over the banister and joining Harry at the trap door leading to the downstairs.  
  
"Damnit Leon! How many times must I remind you that Rug Munching Endangered animals is illegal???" Sean called from in common room as he stooped to grab his text books from the cough.  
  
Hermione covered a grin with her hand and waiting for Kate and Mercy to catch up to her. Harry and his friends disappeared through the door and Hermione tucked her book beneath her arm. Her first day at this new school. She wondered how different from Hogwarts it would be.  
  
At breakfast, despite Hermione protesting, Kate lead Hermione and Mercy over to the Marauders section of the Liondragon table.  
  
"Hey there, Pussycat." Harry smirked flirtaceously as Hermione sat down across from him.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up." She snapped, cutting her toast in quarters before smothering it in peanut butter and raspberry jam. She was actually feeling quite self-conscious at the time. Sitting in front of the Famous Harry Potter; The boy who lived. She ran her hand over her wavy hair. At least it was on the tame side today. She felt a little assured that Her mom had let her streak her hair that summer. SO the highlights took away from the curly ness of it. That, and the charm McGonagall had taught her to help straighten it.  
  
Harry didn't say anything after that. Hermione thought that maybe he got the message that she didn't want to be fending him off with a stick throughout their lesson. Hermione could see the looks of envy that Kate was shooting Hermione. Man, she has it bad, Hermione thought, finishing her toast. Real bad.

Bottom of Form


	4. Up here!

Read and Review. H / Hr Shipping.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Hermione flipped through her schedule as she made her way down the cobblestone hallways of the foreign school. She had no notion of where she was going. She had been used to the winding stairs of Hogwarts and had given up of hoping to remember where each of them led to.  
  
Here at Durmstrang everything was different. The school was only two stories and the lower half was submerged beneath the water of the ocean. Hermione walked along the lower floor, reading her school map. She had Household Charms first block. As she walked down the hallways, peering out the windows, completely oblivious to the hustling students around her, Hermione didn't notice Harry fall into step beside her.  
  
"Lost?" He asked, pulling her from her thoughts.  
  
Hermione nodded reluctantly, glancing around as the halls emptied and her and Harry were left alone.  
  
"Well come on. Your in my H.C class." He linked his arm through hers and began walking away. Hermione promptly pulled her arm away from his and followed him, a pang of guilt running through her as she felt her stomach flutter. She had no right to be attracted to anyone, so shortly after Seamus died.  
  
"You know there are chicks in this school who would throw themselves at my feet if I ever even came close to them." He said, looking at her. He obviously wasn't used to being shut down like that.  
  
"Thank god I have brains." She ran her fingers through her Hair as they opened a door to their left.  
  
"and decent sized tits." Harry added, under his breath as they entered the classroom.  
  
Hermione turned beet red as she surveyed the scene. Crossing her arms over her chest she realised exactly how different this school would be.  
  
The classroom was shaped like an auditorium, the furthest back seats raised up. The floor of the room was sand, the sand that had a lingering scent of the ocean. Hermione followed Harry up the middle row and through the aisles. Hermione took a seat right next to a window and peered out into the depths of the ocean. Harry sat next to her.  
  
No one in the class seemed to be focused. It reminded Hermione oddly of professor Trelawney's classroom. There were magiked paper airplanes flying everywhere and students were standing on their desk looking arm rests and yelling at each other. There was no teacher in the room. Hermione glanced at the clock ticked on the wall above her head. Class had been started for five minutes.  
  
"Hoi! Kate! Over Here!" Harry bellowed from beside Hermione. Hermione saw Kate's face light up as she scurried over. Sean, who had just entered to room was scowling at Harry, but followed his sister anyway.  
  
Kate sat down on the other side of Harry. She glowed. Sean, still glaring sat beside her.  
  
"First class this year, and I'm already surrounded by beautiful women." Harry said, draping his arms around Hermione and Kate's shoulders.  
  
Hermione pulled his arm off of her. "And only one of which appreciates being near you." She said, putting her books on the arm rest between them.  
  
"oooh. So cold." Harry said, offering his open hands in defeat. He grinned at her, and Kate sat back against his arm.  
  
"How is the love of my life doing?" Harry asked Kate, turning his back on Hermione.  
  
'Fine. If he cant take a small game of hard to get then he doesn't deserve me.' Hermione though, victoriously.  
  
Hermione could see Sean shooting Harry the dirtiest looks in the world as Harry whispered to his Kate, forehead to forehead. Kate was giggling and looking down at their hands, which were intertwined. Hermione felt a wave of jealousy about how easily forgotten she was.  
  
"Hey. Harry. Get the fuck off my sister." Sean said coolly, pulling Kate on the shoulder, so she face front again. Harry chuckled and let her hands go and turned as the teacher entered the room.  
  
The teacher, Mr. Quincy as he wrote on the board, was medium height, skinny and had long greasy grey hair. He wore a trench coat with too many pockets and didn't look too pleased with the state of his classroom.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." He barked, as if excusing himself, "But the second floor library was flooded from floor to roof with condensed, peach smelling bubbles."  
  
Hermione could see Harry convulsing with silent laughter as Quincy continued.  
  
"Apparently someone in the school thinks that it is okay to flood a library of books, some of which are rare, with bubbles from the prefect spa. It is not. We already have a short list of common suspects and will find the outlaw immediately." He stamped his foot emphatically on the floor and spun on his heel to face the board once again.  
  
"I need you all to take out your text books. You are to read Chapter one, about how to use Cleaning Spells. Then write a eighteen inch essay on their uses." He left the classroom without another word.  
  
"I wonder if her expects much variation from cleaning spells are used for cleaning." Kate asked, stretching. Sean laughed as he stood up and positioned himself, sitting before them on the backs of the seat in front of Harry.  
  
"So. Hermione? What do you need to teach Harry?" Sean asked, letting his eyes wander from Hermione's face.  
  
"God. You people have the memory span of goldfish. My. Face. Is. Here." She said slowly, pointing to her face. "Not. Here." She said, pointing to her chest, and crossing her arms over it. Hermione, seeing no point in attending class when there was no teacher present, stormed out of the room, headed for the Liondragon Den.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Not as funny. sorry. Will work on it a tad. ty.read and review people!

Bottom of Form


	5. Damn Him

Read and Review. H / Hr Shipping.  
  
b ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- br  
  
"Hermione." Kate called, as Hermione flopped onto the couch in the Den.  
  
Hermione grunted at her and pulled an afghan around her shoulders.  
  
"My brother and Harry are used to girls falling all over them. They've never met someone who doesn't let them ogle her up. Mostly chicks don't care where they look." She laughed to herself. "The fact that that is my brother is kind of disturbing. The fact of the matter is, you shouldn't let it get to you. Mostly they just hang with me and Mercy, and well. we aren't big in the chest department, so you see? When they start hanging with chicks who actually have boobs, they get really full on themselves."  
  
Hermione laughed and shook her head. "What ever."  
  
"Oh, and if Harry asks you to come and see his cool new broom by the pitch? He wants to get you in the crib." She called over her shoulder as she headed for their dorm.  
  
Hermione laughed to herself. She doubted anyone actually wanted her like that. Aside from Seamus. But he was dead now. All because Harry went to Durmstrang.  
  
Hermione pushed that thought to the back of her mind as she opened her Journey Journal. A Journey Journal is a book that is magiked so that when you write in it, the exact same appears on its sister. Dumbledore, Hermione headmaster has the sister to her Journey Journal.  
  
I Dear: Dumbledore.  
  
Things are not going as we had assumed. It seems that you putting Harry in touch with his godfather has aroused a few problems. Like he now is the ringleader of a new Marauders gang. He seems a bit more crude than I would have imagined. I think it will be difficult for me to find people with my craving for learning here. And my sharp tongue.  
  
-Hermione Granger /I  
  
The shrill, and excruciatingly annoying bell sounded and Hermione dropped her journal, startled. Packing the things for her next class, Hermione hopped down the ladder and landed with a thump at the bottom.  
  
"Reflexes like a cat. Body like one too." Harry said, as he stopped, obviously just passing by the entrance on his way to class.  
  
"Do you find all animals attractive? Or just cats?" She brushed her thighs off. Harry blushed, momentarily at a loss for words.  
  
"Or just you?"  
  
"And the hundreds of other girls who 'throw themselves at you?" She sneered at him, grabbing her fallen books and heading down the hallway, she had no clue were she was headed. Grunting, Harry trotted to catch up. Hermione was a little pink. It always embarrassed her to engage in verbal battles.  
  
"It's not hundreds." Harry said, almost modestly. Hermione snorted as he continued, "More like thousands." He stared up into nothingness, sighing contently.  
  
Hermione pulled away from him and continued down the hallway.  
  
"What class do you have next?" Harry asked, ignoring her obvious attempts to escape his unintelligent banter.  
  
Grudgingly Hermione replied, "History of Magic." She said, checking her schedule.  
  
Harry looked mildly disappointed. "I have Quidditch." He shrugged, then waved Sean over.  
  
"Sean. You have History right?" He asked. Sean nodded falling into synch beside Hermione. "Hermione here, doesn't know the way. Care to help a lady?" Harry took a sweeping bow and walked away.  
  
"Err.hey." Hermione said, crossing her arms over her books in front of her chest.  
  
"No!" Sean said. "Don't do that!"  
  
Hermione looked startled before she saw his gaze directed at her chest. She turned even more pink then before and sped up a little. She could hear Sean laughing as he caught up.  
  
"Chill out. I was kidding." He said, knocking her shoulder with his as they turned up a staircase and into a classroom.  
  
Unlike the first class, this one was dead silent. No one moved. Everyone's attention was focus straight forwards. No one was throwing anything and everyone had their notes out. Hermione stared curiously at the center of the classroom. A fat man stood, or rather, slouched there. He was wearing a brown robe, much like habit at it was tied around the waist with a brown cord. Hermione slid quietly into seat beside Sean. No one joined them. The room was build much the same as the first, only there was no windows, and the air was fresher.  
  
"History of Magic." The fat man said, swigging from a whiskey bottle. Hermione coughed a little at the indecency of it.  
  
A large white spot on the wall was suddenly filled with images. Images of wizards and warlocks casting spells. People died, people levitated. It was amazing. It looked like a Muggle theatre, but realistic. Hermione stared at the screen. Sparks flew down, showering the room. Suddenly an image of Proffessor Trelawney flashed on the screen, no one moved, it was gone in a second, Hermione was the only one who recognized her.  
  
"As you all know, the history of magic is a pointless subject, which none of you should be subjected to." Another gulp of whiskey.  
  
"Three hundred years ago there was a man named Montague White. He was most commonly known as Virgin White." A Few people laughed.  
  
"Which he most certainly wasn't. He was good looking guy, short black hair. A long moustache. Lots of money. Very powerful wizard. He was a player. He had a different chick in his bed every night right? Kinda my hero."  
  
Hermione was shocked by the un formalness of this lesson, but it was weird because the students actually seemed to be paying attention to the teacher. A few people grinned at the teacher as he continued his story.  
  
"Any way. He always did real well with the ladies. And he liked to mess around with them. Like use magic to make them.do better." A few guys comments rudely on how they didn't need it. The teacher barked out laughter, gulping more whiskey.  
  
"Well, he also had this twisted sense of horny. He liked animals."  
  
"Like Mr. Potter." Hermione commented loudly. Sean being the only one who had over heard the few comments on Harry liking animals laughed outright. A few people looked at them oddly, giving them weird stares. Hermione regained herself as the teacher continued.  
  
"Well. He was arrested for giving this one girl." The professor moved his hands in an hourglass form in the air, "Body like a goddess, a cow milking thing."  
  
Everyone laughed, Hermione remained looking distainfully at the front of the classroom. She raised her hand, staring at the teacher.  
  
"Yes Hermione?" The teacher asked her. She had no idea how he knew her name.  
  
"What is that supposed to teach us?" She asked. Everyone stared at her like she was stupid.  
  
" am to understand you are not used to having entertaining classes then Mrs. Granger? I just taught you how the Ministry Law One shall not alter humans into animals for sexual purposes came to be a law."  
  
Hermione blushed and sat back.  
  
To the class he said: "That would have taken any other teacher days to get you to listen too. I taught you all you need to know in ten minutes. He bowed, then desparated.  
  
"God these classes are short." Hermione muttered, standing up.  
  
"You know what is not short?" Sean said suggestively, pinching Hermione bottom.  
  
Hermione yelped and stomped off calling over her shoulder. "Nothing comes to mind."  
  
Sean caught up to you. "Well. I can name a few thing that it does come to." He winked at her.  
  
Hermione looked upwards. "What did I do to deserve this?" she said exasperatedly just as Harry, Leon and Mercy came up behind them.  
  
"What's up Girl?" Mercy asked, walking beside Hermione.  
  
"My big fat cock." Sean said crudely. Hermione gave his a disgusted look.  
  
"That only gets up to little boys." Mercy snapped turning away from the guys down a hallways towards the mess hall. "Ignore them." She said, opening the door for Hermione.  
  
Mercy took a seat at the Liondragon table and indicated Hermione to sit across from Hermione. Hermione took the offered seat as Kate sat down beside her. Unfortunately Jake sat on the other side.  
  
Hermione shot him a glare fit for the lowest of scum. He held his hands up in mock defeat. "Don't glare at me because of my crude, unrefined friends." He smiled peacefully at her.  
  
Hermione let her glare fade. "Your Jake?" he nodded.  
  
"How do you put up with them? They are like Neanderthals." She scowled, biting into her Tuna sandwich.  
  
"It's not so much putting up with them as keeping a leash on them" Jake grinned as Harry approaching behind Hermione. "Hey." He greeted his buddy.  
  
Harry wrapped his fingers around Hermione's shoulders and began massaging them. Hermione had to admit it felt really good. She stood up quickly and turned to face him. People were looking at them because, on her way up, Hermione had sent a pitcher of Juice flying.  
  
No one could hear Hermione as she hissed at Harry. "Don't touch me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Hermione couldn't think of any good insult or anything to actually say to that.  
  
Harry smiled at her for a second, then suddenly he leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Hermione's. Hermione didn't move for shock for a few seconds, actually she went along with it instinctively for a few seconds. He was a good kisser, she had to admit.  
  
Suddenly she pulled away.  
  
"Stay away from me Harry Potter." She stormed off.  
  
"Except for our Lessons right?" He called after her. She didn't respond.  
  
Damn him for being a good kisser.

Bottom of Form


	6. More Natural

Read and Review. H / Hr Shipping.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
There was a soft knock on the wooden door of her supplied study, and Hermione almost didn't hear it over the sound of her shuffling through papers and letters from her friends. She paused her rooting for a moment and strained to hear who was outside.  
  
"Can I come in?" Harry asked, his voice muffled by the thick oak.  
  
Hermione leaned against her chair and closed her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to be alone in her office with Harry Potter. He was way to horny to trust. Hermione leaned against her desk and pulled a quill from an ink bottle to her right. She pretended not to hear him.  
  
"Pretending you cant hear me wont do any good." Harry called from the hallway. Hermione could tell from his voice that he was in a mischief mood. When was he ever not? She asked herself, rising to open the door for him.  
  
"I was sent by Tonks to 'consult' you about the Occlumency lessons you are to be giving me. " Harry tipped his glasses at her. Hermione couldn't help but grin at him, shaking her head in a disapproving way. "But we don't need to talk at all if you don't want."  
  
Hermione felt her face tinge.  
  
"Have a seat Mr. Potter." She pulled a chair out and sat across her desk from him. She took the instant that he was preoccupied with seating himself in apposition that he though made him look attractive to run her fingers self consciously thorough her hair, flattening the unruly brown curly with a practiced sweep of her hands.  
  
"Don't you feel old, calling me Mr. Potter all the time?" Harry quirked a brow at her.  
  
"No. I feel professional." She retorted. She didn't want anything to get carried away, least of all his flirting. Harry grinned as if she was willingly participating in his game. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Harry. Do you even know what Occlumency is?" She asked, pressing her fingers against her temples with a resigned sigh. She tapped her nails against the hard wood of the desk and blinked at him expectantly.  
  
"Err. Not so much." Harry coughed, not meeting her gaze.  
  
"It is a way to protect you psychologically from Voldemort." Hermione whispered, edgy from uttering the evil name. She leaned onto the rim of her desk, crossing her arms beneath her boobs.  
  
"Nice view." Harry grinned, jerking his head at her exposed cleavage. Hermione jerked bolt upright and wrenched her shirt up around her neck.  
  
"God your juvenile." She snapped, turning beet red. Harry seemed to be properly ashamed. Hermione frowned at him momentarily, then regained herself. Stretching her hands across the desk, Hermione settled into her chair and turned her palms up. She found a calm center.  
  
"Place your palms on my palms." She instructed.  
  
Harry simpered sheepishly. "I could put something else in your hands, but I don't think it would fit." He placed his hands on hers.  
  
"I doubt it would fit anywhere. They don't make condoms that small." Hermione almost recoiled. The warmth of his palms pressing against hers made her shiver. She kept her face blank as she reminded herself once again of Seamus. That sent any thoughts she had been having from her mind.  
  
"Touch" Harry mumbled, staring at their hands. "Your hands are soft." He said, more to himself than her.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "You have a hand fetish or something." Harry just covered his pensive look with a flirtaceous smile and for the first time Hermione wondered if their might be more to him than a sex seeking Horne-dog.  
  
"Close you eyes." Hermione scrunched her nose, itching it. Harry let out a breath of laughter, but straightened his face when she shot him a glare. "Eyes!" She barked.  
  
"This is getting kinky." Harry whispered, his voice husky as he closed his eyes. "What's next? Handcuffs?"  
  
Hermione didn't jump for his bait. He seemed disappointed. Ha, Point for Hermione. She told herself mentally.  
  
"Think about something that brings peace to your soul. Think of something that makes you feel relaxed. Anything you want. You need to breath deeply through your nose and blow out through your mouth."  
  
""You know what you need to blow with your mouth?" Harry asked, running his tongue over his lips, his eyes remaining closed. Hermione rolled her eyes. She was getting used to his come-ons. She ignored it.  
  
"You need your mind to be fully relaxed. Completely at ease to bring up the shields." She whispered, therapeutically.  
  
"So it's not Handcuffs? It's Shields?" Harry asked, opening one eyes.  
  
"Eyes closed" She instructed, grinned lopsidedly at him. "Mr. Potter, how is that of everything I just said you only heard Shield and Blow. You must try really hard to suck at this."  
  
Harry closed his eyes. "Comes Naturally." He paused. Hermione waited for it. "So do a few other things." He voice was deep and seductive.  
  
"How is the breathing easy coming? Are you relaxed yet?" She rolled her shoulders forwards and backwards, stretching the muscles. She was getting good at ignoring him.  
  
"I cant be relaxed with your knees brushing against mine under the table and your hands on mine. I'm actually quite excited. As for the coming easy. We'll just leave it as it's not the breathing that's doing it." He glowed from the touchdown.  
  
Hermione was at a loss for words.  
  
"Well done Harry. You've just proved yourself a Hormone Driven Neanderthal."  
  
"It took this long?" He asked, peeking at her through slitted eyes.  
  
"Eyes! Closed" She said instinctively.  
  
She withdrew her hands, and Harry opened his eyes again. She rubbed her neck with her hands. He needed to be more relaxed. She could see he was pulling on his shirt experimentally, setting it back in place. A thought his her. She knew he was worried about what he looked like. Like all popular people with eyes always on them, he was self-conscious but put up a strong front.  
  
"Harry. Follow me." She directed, Leading him out of her office and down the hallway. Into so many shortcuts that Hermione lost track, and through so many doors she quit counting at twelve. Twenty minutes later they stood before a wooden door. Steam curled from the crack at the bottom and sides.  
  
"Here we are." She said, pulling open the final door on her quest for relaxation: The Liondragon Prefect Bathroom. "We have these at Hogwarts too." She said, absentmindedly, pulling open the door.  
  
Harry coughed. "Hermione. Look." He pointed down the hallway. Hermione squinted at the ajar door he indicated to. She could vaguely make out the name 'Hermione' Printed on a sheet of brass across the front.  
  
"Don't you say a word." She commanded, opening the door for him. He just simpered at her and walked into the swirling vortex of watermelon scented fog. A girl brushed by Harry on her way out. Hermione could distinctively see Harry pinch the giggling girls rear as she scuttled by. Hermione felt a wave of jealous wash over her. She reminded herself of Seamus.  
  
"This is getting really kinky." Harry said, raising one eye brows and walking his fingers up her arm. Hermione jerked away, turning pink again. She seemed to be blushing a lot lately.  
  
"Get undressed." She stepped over to the huge, hot tub looking bathtub and turned a knob labeled hot, and another labeled Cold. Harry didn't move from behind her.  
  
"What?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"Come on." Hermione said, straightening and facing him. "You've been kidding around about boning me every time I see you so far. Aren't you really up to it." Harry looked baffled. He stepped back, not sure if she was kidding or not. He obviously was uncomfortable.  
  
"Harry. I'm joking." She explained. A grin spread on his face.  
  
"Damnit." He stepped back towards her.  
  
"I'm serious about striping down though. You had a problem getting relaxed in my office. This is the solution. More natural." She grinned at him.  
  
AHHH I have to go and I want to put a new chappie up. This scene will continue in a sec

Bottom of Form


	7. Oh shit

Dedicated to: Rayn. Wow I don't think I have ever received that many reviews from one person in one day. I'm flattered!!! snoogles Yay!  
  
For everyone else: my MSN is or, but I use the first one more often.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Hermione heard the distinctive splash of Harry jumping into the filled tub. She turned around. He was up to his neck in warm water and bubbles. She cracked a grin at him. The poor guy. He had obviously never been so uncomfortable. Naked in front of a girl who didn't want anything from him, and was struggling with the concept.  
  
"Turn around." Hermione instructed. She was tempted to climb in, clothing and all, but had decided against it and was going to strip down to her under garments, for dignity's sake. Harry did as commanded, but Hermione wondered afterwards if he had peeked.  
  
Crossing her arms over her bra and slipping into the water near Harry, Hermione nestled into a large bunch of bubbles. Harry quirked an eyebrow at her, trying to mask his un comfort. Surely he must have been naked with a girl before. Hermione thought, parting the bubbles enough to see his upper chest and face.  
  
"Close your eyes. And don't get any ideas Harry." She said calmly, her own stress building up inside of her. She reached out in the water, towards him, her finger tips brushed his knee. "Give me your hands."  
  
Her hands clasped against his, slippery in the soapy water and warm from the heat made her all the more uncomfortable. She slide to the edge of her seat on the submerged bench and pressed her knees against his.  
  
"Think of something relaxing."  
  
"You just said don't get any ideas."  
  
"You know what I meant."  
  
Hermione shook her hair from her face and slouched a little, lessening the tension in her back. She sub consciously rolled her shoulder back and forth, still holding Harry's hands.  
  
"Don't do that! It makes me horny." Harry opened his eyes. Hermione started.  
  
"What?" He itched his chin lazily on his shoulder, still looking at him. Hermione smiled at the sight. It was utterly attractive.  
  
"Roll your shoulders like that. God. It makes me want to pounce on you." He grinned at her, giving her fingers a squeeze. She raised her eyes brows in a scowl.  
  
"There is to be no pouncing." She scolded him. "Close you eyes."  
  
"What about some slinking. Or how about hopping. Or ravishing." Harry added the last word with a flick of his tongue across his top teeth. Hermione had to admit. She would mind it that much...Seamus. She reminded herself. She could like anyone. Not yet. It's too soon.  
  
"None of the above, or any synonyms." Hermione shut him down. Harry look disappointed. He couldn't understand what is up with her. One minute she was unwillingly flirting and the next she was closing off like a cold clam. He couldn't figure her out. "Close your eyes."  
  
This time Harry complied, closing his eyes without so much as peeking. Neither of them said anything and the silence drifted between them. Harry forgot he was sitting there, naked with an attractive well bosomed young woman and wandered into his own thoughts.  
  
He wondered about the life he could have had if he had stayed at Hogwarts. From what he had heard it would have been incomparably more dangerous, maybe his friends there would have been just as trouble making as his ones here, and they would have together, actually defeated Voldemort. Suddenly he felt a tickle in his mind. Whatever thoughts had subconsciously formed were now jolting through his mind. He could tell Hermione was seeing it by the way her muscles tensed, and her fingers tightened around his.  
  
He ripped his fingers from her grasp as the thought of him with Kate flashed into his mind. He remembered the night well. Last Christmas, almost one year ago, the two of them had gone to do Christmas shopping and done just a tad more. He clasped his hands together, peering at Hermione through the bubbles.  
  
"And I thought it was all talk." She flirted, rubbing her temples. Harry could help but crack a grin in her direction. "Sean wont be happy." She simpered maliciously in his direction. The smile faded.  
  
"Hermione you've got to promise me not to ever. Ever. Tell Sean about. "He trailed off. "That." He finished, coughing. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
Hermione shook her head, scoldingly. "Harry, maybe you cant see it, but everyone else can. Kate likes you. A lot. What you did probably damaged her. She wasn't ready for such an intimate joining. And now you just flirt with her. Along with hundreds of other girls out there."  
  
Harry blinked at her, looking confused.  
  
"You Mr. Potter. Are an asshole." Hermione got out of the tub, crossing one arm over her exposed stomach, she offered Harry a hand. He stared at it. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. Harry grabbed her hand and stepped out of the bathtub. It's odd how uncomfortable they were holding hands out of the foamy water than in, Hermione thought, stepping away, moving to let go of her hand. Her foot found another step and she fell backwards, grabbing Harry's arm for support. They both toppled into an uncomfortable heap.  
  
"Don't open your eyes!" Hermione screeched, trying un successfully to disentangle herself from Harry. "Ah!" She yelled, recoiling. Her leg had touched something she really didn't want to feel.  
  
"Hey." Harry whispered. Hermione ignored him. "Your boobs feel bigger than they look." He continued, completely calmly. Hermione opened her eyes and stared at him. His hands were pinched onto of her chest between them. She made a face and grunted, trying to crawl from underneath him. She couldn't let go of his hand, it was stuck between them.  
  
"Roll off, you pig." Hermione whimpered, aware of how muscled his stomach and chest were beneath her hands. Harry moved to do so, but her knees were in the way. Suddenly the steam parted and they both caught sight of the door swinging open. Their eyes went wide and they both tried to sit up at the same time. Harry's back arched, cracking uncomfortably. Hermione yelped as He fell back onto her.  
  
There was a small gasp from the door and Hermione turned just in time to catch Mercy sprinting full out from the bathroom. Sighing exasperatedly and wiggling from underneath Harry, Hermione dressed. Without so much as a backwards glance at Harry, she ran to the Liondragon Den, hoping to find Mercy.  
  
"Mercy!" Hermione panted, launching herself up the ladder, into the den. Mercy grinned at her from the couch beside Leon and Sean.  
  
"We were just talking about you." She responded, coolly, but she put up a tough front. Hermione knew she was mad. She thought something happened between her and Harry. Hermione knew Kate liked him. This made her a bad person in Mercy's books.  
  
"Nothing happened. " Hermione emphasized the word 'nothing'.  
  
"If you call that nothing, I'd like to see your something." Sean quipped, grinning playfully as he got to his feet.  
  
"Not now Sean." Hermione shut him off, stepping towards Mercy. "I was teaching him, and we fell. That's it."  
  
"What were you teaching him?!" Mercy fumed, letting her feelings out. "What Pray-tell exactly?"  
  
Leon grabbed Sean's arm. "Girl fight!" They both sat down, as Mercy stood. They stared, eager grins on their faces. Hermione gave them a look, which they chose to ignore.  
  
"Occlumency. To protect his mind from Voldemort." Hermione explained, thankful that there was at least some diplomatic reactions in the argument. She had never been through so many mood swings. She missed Seamus a lot, but he was gone. And Harry was here. But Kate was the closest thing she had to a friend in this wacky school.  
  
"Maybe you should teach him to protect himself from whatever you're carrying." Mercy snapped, stomping away. Hermione remained, flabbergast. She was hurt that Mercy wouldn't listen and that she had been called a slut for the first time in her life, and had her offender mean it in its literal term. Her eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
"Oh. Hun. Don't worry, me and Sean wont tell anyone we know your secret." Leon whispered, smiling at her. Hermione took one step towards him and smacked him hard across the face. He stared at her, his cheeks turning red with temper. Hermione had been warned about his temper.  
  
Sean rested a hand on Leon's chest. "Chill man." He said, calming his friend down. Hermione nodded a thanks to him and turned to leave. "Hermione!" Sean called. She stopped, looking at him curiously. "If Harry doesn't do you well, come to me." He shot her a luscious wink and opened his text book on his lap. Hermione jumped down the trap door to the landing. She was famished.  
  
Suddenly Harry stepped into her vision. She jumped back. He was dressed and a single rose was held delicately between two fingers. "A rose?" he asked her, offering the flower. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"I'm afraid it will cost you a lot more than that." She brushed by him. He stopped her with light fingers on her shoulder.  
  
"Please don't make me say anything out loud that I could have turned against me." He said in a low voice. Hermione blinked up into his green eyes, aware of his fingers still on her shoulder. Her eyes were questioning and her head was cocked to the side. "Such as, I like you, Hermione." He elaborated, waving the rose in the air.  
  
"Err." Hermione looked away, she didn't take the rose. Her eyes brimmed once again. "Don't say that Harry."  
  
"I just did."  
  
Hermione brushed his fingers from her and walked away, not looking back, a single tear dripping down her cheek.  
  
"So I guess that means I'm not getting laid tonight?" Harry called, ever so charmingly after her. Jake appeared beside him, shaking his head wistfully.  
  
"That is some ass." He added, information of his rare insight. Harry didn't move for a moment.  
  
"How much of that did you see?" Harry asked Jake, turning to look him in the eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you buddy. It was bad." He blinked solemnly at Harry. Suddenly his face cracked into a grin. "I cant WAIT to make fun of you with the guys." He sprinted away, Harry close on his heels chanting at the top of his lungs "Harry got shot-DOWN!!!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Hey, I added a bit more seriousness in this chapter, tell me how it was.  
  
I hope it lived up to your expectations???


	8. Stupidity and Repetition

PLEASE READ: I delete seven chapters today because I realized how badly my toll of reviews dropped from this chapter forwards, I'm going to try and re write those chapters so that my reviewers remain happy. Sorry for any inconveniences. And yes, it WILL follow the same plot, only without that whole catastrophe with Kate and Sean...  
  
For everyone else: my MSN is ... add me if you feel like chillaxing and talking about Harry Potter. I love rumors and talking about the upcoming books.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Harry entered Hermione's office without so much as one pickup line or crude comment it actually made Hermione nervous. She could feel him watching her (not in an I'm-a creepy-peeping-tom kind of way either, which was a nice change) sort through her papers, and close several text books.  
  
"I want to apologize." Harry said, sounding rather strained. Obviously he hadn't had much practice with apologies. Hermione cocked her head curiously as Harry avoided eye contact. "For the whole thing last night...I mean thanks to Jake it's all over the school, and I know the other girls didn't take it too nicely..."

Hermione was dumbstruck. Harry doesn't apologize, what is this? Sure it was true the other girls were not being so nice to her since she 'shot down' Harry. Unless they thought magically super gluing every page of all of her text books together was nice... which Hermione thoroughly doubted.

"Actually, that's a lie." Harry said, he seemed more sure of what he was saying now. "I need to apologize for making your job difficult."

A look of uncertainty dawned on Hermione's face. It was true they were making no progress, but she seriously doubted it was because of his come ons. She could handle herself. How so like Harry to assume it was his fault entirely. So egoistical. Just like his cronies.

But she managed to see past that. SEAMUS, Hermione reminded herself. Think of Seamus.

Hermione shrugged and looked away from Harry placing her hands upright on the desk. "Close your eyes." She commanded.

Harry places his palms on Hermione's, ignoring her command. "I'm an Animagus." He whispered, his eyes darting to the inanimate paintings around her office. In this castle, the walls did indeed have ears. And unfortunately mouths as well.

"What?" Hermione hissed, standing up. That totally changed everything. Chances are he was just kidding, but seriously, Animagi have completely different learning plans than wizards. "Harry. Are you kidding?" Hermione's face was flushed with anger. If he wasn't they would have t re-track all of their advancement so far, and Harry had been doing pretty well. Restart. Game Over.

"Look, I didn't know until a while ago that it made a difference okay? I was going to tell you last night, but you wouldn't let me." He stammered. Hermione shook her head and moved to storm away, kind of mad that that was what the rose was for, and also made that her time had been seriously wasted.

"Yeah Harry? Well it did." She said. She had been hoping to be back home by Easter, but now that was hardly likely. It would take as long, if not longer to get him back to his original state of mind.

"Come on Hermione, you can tell me you didn't enjoy these late hours and hot tub meetings that we've had together." Harry said with a wink, trying to salvage the conversation.

Harry, these late hours and hot tub meetings and you making me shoot you down in the hallway have let to my unhappiness at this school." Hermione snapped, opening her door and striding into the hallway.

It hurt her that Harry didn't try to follow her at all

Hermione opened the door to the fifth year bathroom and stepped in, closing her eyes and letting the swirls of mist tickle her skin. She really needed a bath or something to calm down. She actually let herself be hurt my Harry, that wasn't good cause it meant she was letting herself like Harry, which was really bad. Especially because of Seamus.

And now Harry was an Animagus... Perfect.

Though she did know how to counter the training they had already covered, it would take a lot longer that she had hoped for. Not for the first time Hermione wondered what Animagus form Harry was. And what his point of focus was. His happy thought.

Hermione undid her dressing gown and slid into the warm water, turning a few taps to get the jets and bubbles going. She leaned back against the edge of the tub and closed her eyes, breathing once, deeply. She remembered what she had seen in Harry's mind the last time she had been here...

'I wonder how Kate feels about that...' Hermione thought, sculling her hands in the water before her. It struck Hermione that Harry had probably been with several more girls than just Kate. From what she saw, he wasn't a beginner. Hermione dunked her head under water, holding her breath and thinking about Seamus.

She could still smell the pungent stench of old blood and burning flesh. She could taste the smoky air and feel her arms around Seamus as he took his last scraggly breaths. The accident had been a few hours before Hermione found him, and it made Hermione's heart ache to think of how long he was lying there, being eaten away by the acid of his own experiment. All because he wanted to find out how to burn the connection between Voldemort out of Harry's blood.

'I guess he didn't figure out how to burn only Voldemort's power." Hermione thought, emerging from the water gasping for air. She opened her eyes, and even through the blur and sting of the soapy water she could see Harry sitting across from her.

"Harry..." She asked, rubbing the soap from her face and hair, staring deeply into Harry's eyes. He was so close that Hermione could almost hear his breathing, and his heart beating. Harry leaned forwards, eyes closed. "This is the girls bathroom." Hermione finished, edging away with a look of disgust on her face.

Harry sighed loudly. "You ruin everything." He complained a small smile alight on his face like he had just won something. "And I was in here not two days ago with you. Alone." He whispered suggestively.

"Working." Hermione replied, emphatically.

"Well I thought the best way to get a jump start on things would be the start right away, More Natural." Harry replied, grinning innocently at Hermione.

"Harry. I'm naked. And alone in a hot tub with you. You saw what happened last time." Hermione reminded him, shifting away as he drew closer.

"I'm naked too."

"That's not comforting!" Hermione cut him off shrilly.

"Just calm down and take my hands." Harry instructed, ignoring her and holding his hands out just below the surface of the water and closing his eyes. Hermione closed her eyes, but crossed her arms self consciously across her chest.

"Haha!" Harry said triumphantly. "You see how hard it is?" And Hermione did indeed, so Harry crossed his own arms across his chest and closed his eyes again.

Hermione had managed to break through Harry shield several times, which she took as a good sign because it meant her backwards process was working. Finally, after the water had nearly turned cold and she was sore all over, Hermione opened her eyes.

Harry's face was quite close to hers, and he had a look of complete sincerity and seriousness on her face. Hermione thought it looked rather out of place. "Harry?" She asked quietly.

Harry didn't answer, he merely pressed his lips against hers, his hands roping around behind her back. All the thoughts she had been having about Seamus, and Harry and Kate and not liking Harry vanished in a split second and she responded instinctively, running her own fingers up Harry's smooth back and around his neck.

In truth her and Seamus had never actually kissed. They had gone out for seven months and only ever gotten to holding hands in the hallways and quick pecks goodbye. This was no peck on the lips.

Hermione could feels every single inch of her the was pressed up against Harry. Pinpricks of heat where his fingers tips mad contact with her shoulders and back. She had never even imagined what a muscular male stomach would feel like, but that's just because she' so pure and innocent. Between reveling at how smooth and taunt (and alarmingly pale) Harry's skin was as it stretched over his chest and shoulder muscles, Hermione thanked no one in particular for the small gift of having her hair be sopping wet. Then there was no bushiness to deal with.

"Hermione? Are you in here?" someone called.

"FUCK" Harry whispered frantically. "That's Kate" He lurched away from Hermione, but not before Kate had appeared at the side of the pool.

"Hermione, there you are. Jake is looking everywhere for--" She trailed off catching sight of Harry. Hermione could almost see the wheels in her brain turning as she figured out what had just been happening, or about to happen.

"Harry..." She whispered quietly, her brows furrowing together. "I thought that you and me...I mean...I thought we..." Hermione glanced at Harry, who was avoiding eye contact and looking rather uncomfortable.

"Kate... I know I might have said things... but honestly it didn't mean anything. It was just fun right?" He asked, laughing nervously.

Hermione his her forehead with her palm. She had known Kate liked Harry. And DAMNIT she had done it again. All this was getting really repetitive. She shot a glare at Harry, and he wasn't really helping. Screw saying it was just another lesson, lets just ump right to the shooting Kate down, one day after everyone thinks we boned in this very hot tub. 'They'll have us bearing children before nightfall' Hermione thought. Damn Harry, and his damn forwardness and his damn kissing and his damn good looks and his damn ex girlfriends.

"Yeah Harry. Just fun. I slept with you for fun. It didn't mean anything. Screw you being the only guy I ever kissed, the only guy I ever slept with. It didn't mean a thing. You telling me you loved me last night , That didn't mean anything either. "Kate snapped, her eyes welling up. Or apparently not ex.

Harry glanced at Hermione quickly to see if she had caught the slip. And yep, she had. In the blink of an eye Hermione had grabbed her gown and donned it, standing up, and exposing her backside to Harry for but the shortest amount of time.

"Save it Harry." She called over her shoulder, stomping away with Kate,

Harry slammed his fists into the now cold bathwater. "How is it that before I met Hermione I had all the chicks I wanted, Now that I know her All the chicks I want wont even come near me?" Harry whined to himself, getting out of the water. "Stupid feelings. They get in the way of everything."


	9. A single ally

Ola you all again! I know its been FOREVER but when you're in grade elven and trying to publish a real novel and have evil English teachers who want to oppress your love of creative writing life gets difficult! I've just been too tired.

Actually I forgot, and when I got a review this morning I totally snapped out of it and was like… Woah.. I need to go back and WRITE THAT BIOTCH GOOD! Here we god again.

In response to: zamanta legados, THANK YOUT THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR GETTING ME OUT OF MY BLOCK. You are my new favorite.

I'm going to be starting a serious fis soon,. I expect ALL of your support. xD

Aha

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------

Hermione lay fuming on her bed in the girls dorm. Even the cool caress of the velvet against her warm flesh didn't help to sooth her this time. Kate had disappeared. Not in a I just ran away to cry for a bit kind of way. She was gone. The whole castle was in upheaval, searching high and low for one slightly built red headed fifth year, but low and behold, no trace of her.

Hermione wasn't angry in the least at her disappearance, worried yes, but not angry. She was angry because Mercy had taken it upon herself to make sure that everyone in the entire castle thought Hermione had something to do with her disappearance.

She had to admit, it was probably directly related to witnessing her and Harry together in the hot tub, but that is Harry's fault for being a lying sack of shit. Much like every other man in the world. Hermione had only found out hours before that Harry had still been sleeping with Kate when she thought they were long gone. She couldn't keep the images of Harry's thoughts out of her head. Everytime she closed her eyes, visions of Harry and Kate's flesh dancing with sweat as they made love zapped through her mind like post traumatic stress induced delusions.

Or something.

Harry hadn't bothered to find her or explain anything to her. I guess he realized it was a hopeless battle.

Despite all her anger towards him, Hermione couldn't help but blame herself, like all girls do, because we they are so sweet. She should have bowed under her feelings for Harry long ago. Maybe then he wouldn't' have been driven to the bed of another.

Or maybe he was just a back stabbing lying heathen jack ass.

Hermione sat up, trying desperately to think. She couldn't fathom where Kate has gone to, but mind you, neither could anyone else. Something was nagging at the back of her mind. Kate would have gone somewhere were she could think about Harry.

A knock on the door (one that wasn't a scary I wan to kill you knock, at that.) broke Hermione's train of thought.

"Hello?" She called tentively.

Sean opened the door and stepped into the light. Hermione winced a little and brought her knees to her chest, circling her arms around them.

"Hi." She said in a small voice, tucking a strand of stray hair behind and ear and peering up at Sean expecting the worst. Sean lowered himself onto the bed beside her, holding her gaze. Hermione realized, for the first time that his eyes held a kind of murky amber green color.

He nodded to her in greeting and remained, as if pondering, his eyes wandering about the contours of her face. He finally broke the silence. "I would like nothing more than to throw you down on this bed and ravish you right now." He said it completely earnestly too.

Hermione grinned and punched his shoulder, happy to have at least one ally. "I assume you either haven't'' heard about your sister, or you don't care that she is missing."

"Or I know she could take you down any day, so I don't believe rumors."

Hermione smiled lopsidedly. Sean was actually alarmingly good looking if you actually looked. His chest and shoulder muscles were prominent in his loose cotton t-shirt. He had the kind of body girls ogle from a distance.

"Sean." Hermione said, her voice nearly a whisper.

"Hm?" Sean said, curious as to what lay in Hermione's eyes.

"I have to talk to you about Kate and Harry. He… They… I need to tell you about them…" Hermione trailed off lamely.

"They sleep together." Sean finished for her. Hermione peered at him, expecting a flail or two. She nodded.

"I know. I'm not stupid. I think sometimes if I just pretend it doesn't happen, that my best friend isn't slowly torturing my sister, that maybe it will go away. I thought maybe you would make it go away." He shrugged at her. "I guess not."

Hermione didn't bother voicing that she had been alarmingly few short hours before hand. "I'm sorry."

"I always thought Harry might get his act together." Hermione wanted to console Sean, but at the same time she wanted to slap him upside the head to get his mind on things. They had to find Kate, and Hermione had a sneaking suspicion she was at that Christmas hotel.

"Knowing Harry, the chances are slim to none." Hermione shot, grinning like a true winner. "Now let's go find your bloody sister." Sean stuck his tongue out at her and followed her from the dorms down the icy road towards Hogsmeade.

Not funny, I know. I'll get it back soon though.


	10. Intimate moments, Skinny men and Catty g...

Again, same old lame excuses. Please review, I need a solid reminder to post chappies. Lol.

In response to: Li-Chan, I most certainly have not abandoned it. Usually. I liked your review it made me happy. Thank you.

I'm going to be starting a serious fis soon,. I expect ALL of your support. xD

Aha

Hermione stepped into the musky smoky diner of the Christmas hotel and held the door open for Sean, who blushed and shot her a shy smile. Or at least she thought it was shy.

"While we are here…." He trailed off suggestively, so Hermione punched him in the chest, grinning and feeling a heat rising inside of her stomach. She frowned slightly and turned into the restaurant and away from Sean's gaze.

"Kate must be here somewhere." Hermione whispered more to herself than to Sean. Thoughts whirled about in her mind like a non-stop turmoil. Was she so fickle to turn straight to Sean after she had felt so close to Harry only hours ealier? Or was it more the shock of being confronted with a male who seemed less testosterone driven then anyother within the vicinity of her age.

Sean nodded, his face seemed pinched and his lips were white from being pursed. Hermione, disregarding her initial feeling to console him, turned away and headed to the front desk, where she was greeted by a pale man with the largest grin she had ever seen. By his huge, genuine smile you would only have assumed he would be large and jolly, but he was a stick thin, wrinkly old bat with a smile like a million dollars.

"Now, I'm willing to place a heck of a lot more money than I have on the fact that you two are either related, or close to, or cause of the lovely young lady who came bustling in here earlier, crying, sniffelling and rented a room all by her lonesome." He smiled at our confused, nodding faces. "Go on up, I was expecting someone to be hurrying along after her. She's in room 16." Hermione tossed the mana grateful smile and darted for the stairs, followed by Sean.

It was a weird feeling, it made her antsy, to be so closed to where Harry and Kate had spent their intimate moments. She knew they had slept together, but finding out it was more than the once made Hermione's stomach turn. She knew she had been manipulated, not just Kate, but no one seemed ot be on her side, except Sean.

'I'm whining!' Hermione scolded herself and she reached the door, tentively reaching out and turning the handle.

The light inside the room was dim, and Sean pushed ahead of Hermione, bustling towards the sound of Kate's snuffles.

"Kate?" His voice was soothing, Hermione felt calmer just at the reassurance that strung through it.

There was no answer, just a new wave of sobs.

"Come back to the castle Kate, everyone is worried." Sean's voice sounded a little more desperate now. Hermione rushed to his side, kneeling behind Kate. She rested a hand on his shoulder, the spark that went shooting up her arm nearly stuned her. He was either lathered with a protective spell, or Hermione was feeling a sudden, extreme attraction.

Hermione shuffled a tad closer to Kate, leaning forwards, her kness scraping thr rough wood of the floor. She could only imagine how Kate felt. Like the small castle of herself had been torn apart. Laid bare for the world.

"I wish I could tell you it was all my fault. Or all Harry's. But it isn't. It's everyone's fault. I shouldn't have trusted him. He shouldn't have lied, you shouldn't have believed. It goes on. You can't take it back. What you can do is remember the good times. The times when he told you he loved you and meant it with all his heart, and when you did the same. You can use this and learn from it. Remember how much it hurts and not let it happen again." Hermione's voice became stronger as she understood she needed to use her own words, not just Kate.

She felt Sean's hand in the small of her back, radiating heat ina reassuring, supporting way, the way that told her he knew the hurt she was expressing.

"Although it would help if Harry wasn't a man-whore, there are better guys out there for you Kate. Guys who deserve you." Kate turned around and buried her face in Hermione's shoulder, crying her wounded little heart out.

Sean, unsure what to do with himself hugged her back, wrapping his arms tightly around both Hermione and Kate. The tickle of wetness on her face was a sudden reality. She was crying aswell. Crying for Harry, and for being lied to, and for the los of trust.

When the three of them finally dragged themselves from the room each was a little puffy eyed, and they all knew they had shared an intimate moment, far more intimate than anything sexual.

Mind you at the age where boy call themselves men sexual is more just horny. But that's thew ay it goes.

Back at the castle Hermione and Kate headed to their room. Hermione felt a little light headed from so much emotion. And probably PMS too.

Sean grabbed her arm as she turned towards the girls dorm. Hermione glaced at him then back at Kate, who had already dissapeared behind the door.

Sean correctly read the question in Hermione's eyes and pressed his lips against hers. It was a connection beyond anything Hermione was used to. It wasn't just a kiss. It was Sean sharing himself with her. Letting her have a piece of himself. Hermione kissed him back, tasting the salt from his tears. When she pulled away his eyes answered her question.

He leaned forward and whispered very quietly in her ear. "Thank you." Then turned, and padded quietly to his own dorm.

Hermione stood momentarily speechless before a small smile spread and a fire of trust was light within her. Harry sat on the couch to her left with a catty grin on his face.

"I guess I'm not the only one who gets around, eh?"

read angelanimefan. She's my best friend.


End file.
